rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrus
Vyrus is one of the Dataverse's Virus leaders. She is an anthro-class character, meaning she's got arms and legs and she's very powerful. She wears spicy-looking shades, which according to her creator, (who's current username is DeliverCreations) hide her true feelings. She got two ponytails made out of a bunch of cones, and she got a skirt-dress. She also got these two big spikes jutting out of her back. She was shown for the first time ever on 6/26/2018. On 6/26/2019, precisely one year after she was created, she was redesigned. Her appearance was not the only thing that was altered throughout her existence, her lore was also altered, with her original lore (the completely OBSOLETE lore that should no longer be followed) written by DuncanDunclub goin' like "she had a bad attitude from the beginning and she was trying to become a Princess RAM and FAILED because nobody liked her and so she became jealous and turned against all the people in her PC and got swayed by a Virus and became corrupted" (not an actual quote from the original lore, just a summary) and her current lore (the lore that SHOULD be followed) written by DeliverCreations going like "she was a pure angel and was already a princess RAM but then this olivia person went and made the already insecure motherboard go full aggression and jealous on vynessa (which was her original name before she got corrupted) and hurt vynessa by not making her a motherboard after repeatedly telling her she was gonna be the motherboard and vynessa tried to keep her chin up but then the motherboard (thanks to olivia's influence) called vynessa virus-like and this caused vynessa to lose her cool and sprout tentacles, then she slapped motherboard upside the head with them tentacles causing the motherboard to die instantly, then the olivia person went and killed vynessa's best friend (who's name was melanie) because melanie was trying to snitch on her to the firewall people, and the death of melanie caused vynessa to really flip beyond how hard she had '''already' flipped and straight-up murder olivia on the spot, but not before olivia tried to say some spicy stuff about them both being perfect viruses and vynessa proceeded to preach in one sentence about how nobody was perfect and rename herself to vyrus in that exact same sentence. Then she proceeded to completely lose all her sanity, go on a rampage, and kill everyone in the PC all while still holding onto melanie's heart for sentimental reasons"'' (again, not an actual quote from the lore, just a quick summary). Weapons Vyrus has cone tentacles that she uses to kill people. They got a bunch of V's on them, and these V's act like eyes, so she can see everything and react to everything really quickly. The cone tentacles are said to be some type of Virus drones or something that come together to form the cone tentacles. In other words, they're kinda a part of her body, but they're also kinda not. According to DeliverCreations, Vyrus' tentacles have grip that's got "15,300 newtons of force" (that's a direct quote, not a summary), "almost as close as the bite force of a crocodile's jaw" (again, direct quote, not a summary). They are so powerful that they can kill a Program in one hit. According to DeliverCreations, Vyrus "has a personal thing for sharp melee ranged weapons". This is why she not only has the tentacles, but also has swords that she carries around on her wrists every single moment of her life. The swords can retract into her wristbands, making her wristbands look like they're spiked. More Lore She got imprisoned by a Motherboard at some point in her life and Malicious (a Malware leader) freed her from the jail thing, and that's how Vyrus met Malicious. Vyrus been pretty chill with Malicious ever since (other than the random competitions/feuds she have with him), but if it ever came down it, she'd totally kill Malicious for dominance, and he'd do the same thing to her She was once saved by a Virus guy named Polymorphic in the exact same scenario where Malicious freed her, and she been chill with the Poly boy ever since, and probably wouldn't kill him for dominance since he's also a Virus and she really likes him More Facts Although Vyrus, with her menacing appearance and goddess strength is a mighty force to be reckoned with, she is NOT the ONLY Virus leader, and not every Virus knows about her existence or follows her leadership. There are other Virus leaders, such as Vilnav, who is the leader of the Virus army in Databrawl Battle Zone and has no idea who Vyrus is She is able to resist the mind control of Virus Hosts, which are an extremely powerful Corruption class that don't move around too much (there's also a Malware variant and other Corruption variants of Host class) She like to eat cake, just like default Motherboard. She also like to eat the hearts of innocent Program Chubbs. She makes them into deepfried Program heart fries, kinda like french fries except it's those chicken fries you be seeing at the fast food restaurants in real life She got like little to no empathy for anyone because she mentally messed up from the experience with the Motherboard in her home PC, all she mostly feels is emotionless like she dead inside and anger. Her anger ain't nothing to play with, because according to DeliverCreations, if anybody stresses her out she'll kill them brutally Vyrus got two anthro forms, her "regular" form that everybody knows and loves, and an even more powerful form that is her main form. When Vyrus' energy gets drained from spreading infection in a random Data town, she goes from her main form into the "regular" form. There is also her third form, the "mini" form, which is a form that all anthros have. Like all anthros, Vyrus becomes mini form when she is severely crippled in combat. Her mini form has standard-class Virus unit proportions Vyrus has been seen post-corruption without her shades before, but only by a few people who's real close to her, like the Polymorphic guy